Roxanne
by Cristikirtas
Summary: Her whole life had led her to this moment. Done for the 'Writing Challenge' by Travis McBee, this is a fan fiction based on his short story "The Boy Who Melted".


**It was another average day, in my average life, yet you could say my life started that day.**

I lived in the most common place one could imagine, went to high school like any other girl my age. My life was neither miserable nor extremely happy. Never failed at school, but didn't ace either. Had a normal family with the occasional family drama.

Never would I have considered my life being bad, yet I couldn't stop myself from feeling like and empty shell being dragged around by everyday life. My life plans weren´t something I wave much thought, being that age with the simple structure that school-life gives you, I figured I needn´t have to worry.

This day was different. Being the average teenager that I was, half my life I lived it on the Internet. Since a very young age I had explored it occasionally finding unsettling things, which had helped me understand the awful things the world had. I had never dared wander to that dark part of Internet; still I knew everything about it. The strange kinks people find a way to satiate, all the "-philes", all the stories, and all the danger it involved just _entering_. I had everything set up for the great journey.

I had finally decided my choice after watching one of those depressing "Medical TV" shows on open cable. The boy being interviewed caught my attention instantly, his face has horribly disfigured and instead of a right hand he had a hook, but nothing of this put me off one bit for the brightness in his eye could be seen even over satellite. I found his body the most sensual thing in the whole world, and swore that if I ever met him I would fuck him then and there.

Upon entering the 'Deep Web' most of the things I saw at first were mildly bizarre, but as I swam deeper the things got progressively creepier. Most of the things I saw that day I can still remember, after five years, as clearly as if they were in front of me. It was my obsession, then I found the 'freak porn', I became a highly active user in the forums.

That's where I met Mitch and Jenny, we became friends instantly, I told them about 'The Boy Who Melted', and was delighted to know they knew about him too. We soon started making plans, as soon as I graduated from high school I skipped town to go live in Seattle with my new friends. Mitch was the Mind, Jenny was the Tough One, and I was the Pretty Face.

We travelled all over the country recording bizarre porn and making indirect money from it. We never talked too much about why we did what we did. It was for the fun, in case you were wondering. My whole life was a lie, and I relished every moment of it. I had had many surgeries to make my body the complete opposite of the freaks I fucked. Beauty and Beast.

Even the name I used… _Jenny_ what an innocent ring to it, don't you think so?

Our objective had always been 'The Boy Who Melted", the other jobs just gave us practice, money and means to accomplish the ultimate goal. Yet even with all these years of preparation it was a very complicated plan to make. He lived in a secluded house, which made the task harder and easier at the same time, Mitch had had to hack into a tacky pizza delivery that he always called, and we waited nearly 9 months.

The day finally came when the plan could be set into motion. I was so nervous I felt my lungs would pop out of my mouth, the pizza delivery costume seemed too scratchy and tight, a million questions popped into my mind, suddenly I wasn't so sure anymore.

There was no time to doubt, I walked straight to the door, feeling the damp air make my hair move around, the hard concrete floor seemed to be moving under my feet, the small doorbell button seemed too small of a target. It rang, I HEARD it ring, but no one seemed to come, the imminent possibility of the plan failing made me want to throw up.

Then the door opened and I stared into his eyes.

My whole life had led me to this precise moment.


End file.
